This invention relates generally to tool holders and more particularly to a device that prevents rust from accumulating on the exterior surface of various metal objects.
When inundated with rust, many tools become completely or partially inoperable. For example, rusted pliers often cannot open and shut properly, if at all. There are many metal objects, such as knives, that are no longer used when any rust appears on the surface.
To prevent rust, many tools are made from rust resistent materials, such as stainless steel. However, these materials are more expensive and often do not perform as well as the equivalent tool made from, for example, iron. For example, an iron file is cheaper and more effective in sharpening knives, saw blades, etc., than an equivalent file made from steel. In addition, stainless steel tools, or tools with a stainless steel plating can still become rusty if not cared for properly.
To prevent rust, many tools are meticulously cleaned and lubricated after every use. However, cleaning and drying tools after each use, is time consuming and in many cases is still not effective in preventing rust. To properly clean tools, they must first be wiped clean with a dry cloth then lubricated. If rust already exists on the exterior surface of the tool, it must be removed with a brush or other abrasive surface to prevent further surface deterioration. However, it is often difficult to remove water and other contaminants from the entire tool surface. For example, files have hundreds of fine grooves that cannot be easily accessed with a cloth rag. In addition, it is inconvenient to carry all the equipment needed to properly clean tools after each use. For example, it is often not possible to carry a dry cloth, oil, and a brush when traveling to a remote location, for example, when hiking or fishing.
Tools are often placed in general storage containers, such as a tool box or tackle box, to protect them from potentially destructive environmental conditions. For example, files used for sharpening fish hooks are typically placed in a tackle box when not in use. The file when placed in the tackle box is protected from external environmental conditions that can cause rust (i.e., rain). However, the file is still exposed to moisture and additional contaminates (i.e., fish guts) that will cause it to rust. This occurs when other fishing tackle is placed into the tackle box. For example, recently used fish hooks, lures, and bobbers, if wet, can disburse rust inducing moisture onto the file. Therefore, general purpose containers used for storing a wide variety of equipment are not effective in preventing rust.
Various apparatus have been devised to specially protect the outer surface of a single tool. U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,289 to Raffles, describes a saw holder that also oils or greases the saw when not being used. The interior of the holder is filled with grease or the like so that when the saw blade is inserted into the holder, grease is spread onto the saw's external surface. The end of the cover has a pair of felt pads press against opposite sides of the saw blade. The soft felt pads, however, are not effective in removing rust and other contaminants stuck firmly on the outside surface of the saw. In addition, the saw cover does not attach securely to the outside surface of the saw. Therefore, lubricant is not necessarily spread evenly over the saw surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,880 to Rink describes a combined scale sheath and cleaner. The sheath has felt pads similar to that previously shown in Raffles that are soaked with oil and are then pressed together on opposite sides to remove contaminants on the outside of the scale. The felt pads, as in Raffles, are too soft to effectively remove contaminants stuck firmly on the sides of the scale. In addition, the felt pads must be pressed together against the outside surfaces of the scale with one hand as the scale is being inserted vertically down into the sheath with a second hand. This is time consuming since only a small portion of the scale (i.e., the area pressed against the two small felt pads) is cleaned at any one time.
Accordingly, a need remains for a low cost, easy to carry tool holder that can insulate a tool from rust inducing environmental conditions and, at the same time, clean and lubricate the tool's outside surface.